A number of websites, such as publishing websites (e.g., newspapers, etc.) and commerce websites (e.g., store or marketplace websites), allow users to add items that may be offered for sale via such websites to lists that are maintained by the relevant website, on behalf of the user. For example, certain commerce websites (e.g. Amazon.com) allow users to add items offered for sale via that website to a so-called “wish list”, which is in effect a registry of items that a particular user may like to acquire. Similarly, certain marketplace websites (e.g., eBay.com) allow users to add listings to a “watch list”, responsive to which the commerce websites conveniently present information (e.g., via a customized web page or by email) to the relevant user.